Insensitive
First, I fell from the sky. My body went tumbling through the air, for what felt like minutes when I heard the crunch of the snow beneath me and the cracking of some of my bones. Suddenly I was lost, alone in the cold snow. The storm seemed to grow more and more harsh the longer I stood still, but I couldn't move. One half of my entire body was covered in the thick, glistening, pale white dust even though I couldn't feel it. I shivered and made my tiny squeals for help, yet to no avail. No matter how much I cried, and yelled for help no one well ever come, because no one cares about something like me. Some people might have even compared me to a Christmas tree at that very moment, unable to move as I got chopped down without relent by a force I can't control. They were all so insensitive. Starving after days of loneliness, I look down at my crooked fingers. They were frozen to the bone and I could no longer lift them up or down. The claws that extended my fingers were starting to chip away with ease and felt no where near as harp as they did before. At that very moment, my stomach rumbled and begged for food. I took in a large gulp, and slowly cracked my arm upwards. A shock of fresh pain ran through my entire body as I pried the ice cold flesh that plagued my middle finger off and watched as the red fluids painted the bright red jacket I hid in become a completely different shade and the small bits of white get soiled along with the black belt that ran along the fabric. I screamed in pain and agony as I rolled over on my back, lulling in the pain. Soon enough the cold came over me once more, and everything went numb. I lay there alone, just making empty wishes that would never be filled. Even though they were so insensitive and forgetful, I still wanted to see their joyous faces. The warm smiles that would light up the room around me, and the ecstatic feel of the person in general when they saw me and the gift I would give them. I reached out above me, pretending to give a hug to the person I imagined, when I saw that damned tag again. It clung to my wrist like a handcuff, and would've normally felt extremely uncomfortable, but due to the chilling weather, I couldn't feel a thing. There was some crude writing that the tag held, which read, "For, Sandra," I chuckled slightly. At that point I could only imagine who this, "Sandra," looked like and what her personality was like. I closed my eyes and let the silence of rest finally sink in. I knew I would never be rescued, remembered, or even thought of again. No one cared about a stupid, "present," such as I. No one cared about some lousy animal. No one would ever care about a dumb hamster. They were all so insensitive. Category:Original Story Category:Mindfuck Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas Category:Real Life